konikifandomcom-20200214-history
Espio
Espio is an armadillo beastoid who tries hard to be a maverick without actually hurting anyone like being a maverick entails. She doesn't actually stay around the clearing, but sometimes pops up anyway...__TOC__ Appearance See above. Personality Espio is naive and lacks any deeper understanding of most things. She strives mainly on making her superiors happy and perhaps even proud of her, and is very easy to please due to her lack of any commodities or comfortable living. She relies a lot on the directives she was programmed with, but she's too kind to feel comfortable with harming those who haven't done anything. Being exceedingly loyal to her faction, she still tries to treat the directives as absolutes, but has to come up with excuses or reasons to delay or avoid the ones about harming civilians. Strangely, she has no issue with going into battle mode at the first sign of danger and doesn't think death is that big a deal. She is a terribly bad liar and is proud of being a maverick, well aware that they are the villains and thus happily proclaiming herself a bad guy despite not being evil in the least. Biography Espio was created by and awoken at a maverick base. At this time she was only called by her model, Armi, and due to her low rank treated much like a common drone. She was given no name, no belongings and no room to call her own, instead staying in a storage-like room where the other drones, mechaniloids and weaponized machines with simple AI, were kept. Espio worked hard to help her faction, so a young soldier felt sorry for her. He'd let her into his room and chat with her or show her his interests, and as he wore goggles Espio right from the start called him Goggles. (As others found out about this they teased him about his new nickname relentlessly, but he didn't have the heart to correct nor blame her so she's unaware of that.) She couldn't stay in Goggles' room if he was asleep or away, however, so she still lived with the drones. Espio was dissatisfied with her lack of a name, but she couldn't think of one. Goggles came up with an idea; if she hadn't figured one out after three years, he would help her figure out a name. Other than Goggles, the only person Espio really knew was Dr. Feire who was in charge of her maintenance. Espio's missions were spying and scouting missions, and while spying on a police outpost she was seen. A chase ensued, and Espio curled into a ball to move quickly. But unable to see where she was going, she hit a building - in another world, having gone through a portal. She remained in this place, the Crucible, for some time, having to befriend the new residents as best she could, but retained her old behaviour and acted like she was below everyone else in rank, resting in the livingroom despite the presence of empty rooms. She took it upon herself to study any strange creatures she found, to report back on once she returned home, but the issue was actually returning home. It was also here she was given a name, taking Espio and Pichi as she couldn't decide which she liked more. Scanning her surroundings and finally finding a portal like the one she had initially entered, she went through the portal but was taken to another similar area, the Clearing. She settled into the same habits, even taking in a tentacle plant seed to raise and study (it ended up set on fire once it started trying to kill people), but not everyone in the inn was content with her submissive behaviour and Thraxa tried to push her into taking a room of her own once they found out where she slept. Though she felt she should've been delighted by it, having such a huge change/reward happen so suddenly and pointlessly instead made it feel like actually doing anything to deserve praise or rewards was pointless. She had a minor existencial crisis - she was created specifically to work and yet she no longer had anything to do or any reason to do it. Seeing her woes Devic took pity on her and tried to cheer her up, but she mistook his attitude as a sign of being a highly ranked officer and begun to see him as her boss. He (and Thraxa) ended up pushed into giving her orders to follow, and so she followed their orders until she eventually found a way back to her own home. Since then, she's periodically appeared in various places as she seems to just keep finding portals. Abilities To be added. Trivia Espio's surprisingly desentizised to death, as she's seen and heard of many deaths during her time at the maverick faction. During her stay at the Crucible, she was given a crash course in corpse disposal after a friend's corpse was left lying around for two weeks. Espio thinks that the ruder and meaner you are the higher your rank is. After all, at the base the only ones who could get away with cruelty were the ones at a high rank... Espio has no sense of smell or taste. She's supposed to kill any human on sight, but during her stay at the Crucible and Clearing has decided a temporary emergency alliance is required until she can get back. Espio hates being called or implied to be a drone, as they are the only things below her in rank. Espio thinks a person's last name is their species. Humans and human-model reploids are an exception, but as all beastoids keep their species as their last name, she believes this extends to organic creatures as well and will add the species name to the end of any name she is told. Category:Characters Category:CuteCat's Category:CuteCat's/Minor Characters Category:Minor Characters